ABS resin has been widely used in the fields of car supplies, electronic appliances, office automation supplies, etc, because of its' well balanced physical properties including impact strength and fluidity. Recently, the transparent materials have been under development to satisfy the need of consumers for different designs. As one example, a method to endow transparency to ABS resin by adding acrylic acid alkylester or methacrylic acid alkylester is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,833, Japanese Patent No. 11-147920, and European Patent No. 1045883. The resins produced by the method show excellent impact resistance, workability, and surface gloss but poor weather resistance and light resistance, so that they are not good for outdoor uses. In addition, these resins have problems of weak thermal stability and chemical resistance and physical properties are reduced or weakened as time goes by. To improve weather resistance and thermal stability, an additive such as heat stabilizer and UV stabilizer might be added but it is not the fundamental solution for the problems. In the meantime, to increase chemical resistance, butadiene-styrene rubber was applied and the content of rubber was also increased, but it resulted in the low point of cold shock. As an effort to enhance chemical resistance, the content of acrylonitrile in resin was increased, but it resulted in yellow color resin, making the expression of natural colors difficult.